Gestern in der Zukunft
by Little Lioness
Summary: Es war heiß, sehr heiß. Wo war er? Sollte er nicht tot sein? Er öffnete die Augen. Er war in einer Art Erdloch und alles stand in Flammen! War er nach seinem Tod in die Hölle verfrachtet worden? Aber warum fühlte er dann alles? Er fühlte sich sehr l
1. Trailer

Trailer: Gestern in der Zukunft  
  
(Schrift) Das Böse kehrt zurück...  
  
Großansicht Little Hangleton  
  
Zoom: Das Riddle Haus  
  
Ein vor Angst erstarrter Wärter steht im fahlen Licht.  
  
Mysteriöse Männer scharen sich um ein Grab.  
  
„Avada Kedavra!"Man hört einen dumpfen Aufschlag, sieht einen grünen Lichtblitz und der Wärter liegt tot auf dem Grab.  
  
Die Erde bebt und plötzlich steht Voldemort vor seinem Grab, ein schadenfrohes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, die roten Augen leuchten.  
  
(Schrift) Ein Held naht...  
  
Eine Frau betritt einen kleinen Friedhof neben Schloss Hogwarts, ein Buch in der Hand.  
  
Plötzlich explodiert das einzige Grab und alles steht in Flammen.  
  
Ein Schatten erhebt sich innerhalb des Feuers.  
  
Dann ruft eine panische Frauenstimme: „Hilfe! Ich kann es nicht löschen! Wir müssen die Schule evakuieren!"  
  
Im inneren des Grabes: Harrys Augen öffnen sich. Er zieht die Augenbrauenbrauen zusammen und flüstert: „Sollte ich nicht tot sein?"  
  
Außerhalb: Das Feuer erlischt und Harry steht mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck vor Victoria Benson, der Geschichtslehrerin.  
  
(Schrift) Eine wahre Legende wiederholt sich...  
  
Harry zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und sagt: „Ich bin Harry Potter!" Die Lehrerin fängt an wie verrückt zu lachen und Harrys Augenbrauen schießen in die Höhe.  
  
„Dann erklären Sie mir bitte, warum ich vor Ihnen stehe und in meinem eigenen Grab aufgewacht bin? Wenn ich doch gar nicht existiere?"  
  
„Wir schreiben das Jahr 4796!"  
  
„Ich kann nicht wieder 15 sein!"Harry sieht geschockt an sich herunter.  
  
„... Dann benutzen Sie einfach Veritaserum, um Merlins Willen!" „Was ist Veritaserum?"Die Frau blickt ihn mit mildem Interesse an.  
  
(Schrift) Technologie ist die Zukunft, Magie hält uns zurück!  
  
„... die anderen Fächer, die Sie vorgeschlagen haben, bieten wir leider nicht an..."Harry blickt die Schulleiterin geschockt und leicht verwirrt an. Sein bestes Fach und Zaubertränke wurden nicht mehr angeboten?  
  
„Es gibt keine Sicherheitszauber um das Schloss?!" Harry zieht nur verwirrte Blicke auf sich.  
  
„Schweigezauber kann niemand mehr anwenden!"  
  
„Silencio!"Die Augen des Lehrers weiten sich. Er versucht zu sprechen, doch kein Ton kommt über die sich bewegenden Lippen. Die anderen Schüler starren Harry ängstlich an.  
  
(Schrift) Verlust und Zerstörung...  
  
Voldemort, mit blutroten, manisch leuchtenden Augen und gehobenem Zauberstab, steht über den Trümmern Londons und lacht kalt und grausam.  
  
Ein Mann mit einem kleinen Computer steht mit drei anderen Menschen unter den Trümmern eines Hauses.  
  
„...Aber es sind nur vier rote Punkte zu sehen, das wären wir..."  
  
„Weil es keine anderen Überlebenden gibt...!", sagt eine Person im Schatten verheißungsvoll.  
  
„Wir sollten ins Ministerium!"  
  
Der Minister stürmt mit einer Fotografie des Dunklen Mals in die Große Halle.  
  
„Wo haben sie das her?", fragt Harry mit verzweifeltem Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Es wurde über den Trümmern Londons gefunden..."  
  
„Es muss ein Nachmacher sein..."  
  
Harry sitzt vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier und sagt: „Hätte nicht Dumbledore zurückkehren können?! Mit mir verlieren wir nur..."  
  
(Schrift)Kämpfe und unerwartete Hilfe...  
  
„Grrr...Ich war total damit zufrieden, in meinem Grab zu verrotten!"  
  
Eine verängstigte Schülerin platzt in die Eingangshalle.  
  
„Sie greifen Hogsmeade an!", kreischt sie hysterisch.  
  
Harry eilt hinaus und hebt seinen Zauberstab.  
  
„Harry?!"ruft jemand, mit irritiertem Unterton in der Stimme und ein verwirrter Remus Lupin rennt auf ihn zu, ebenfalls in seiner 15jährigen Form gefangen.  
  
Sie fallen sich in die Arme.  
  
Das Bild ist verschwommen, aber man kann die Umrisse einer kleinen Stadt erkennen.  
  
Es wird schärfer und man sieht Hogwarts im Hintergrund.  
  
Zoom: Voldemort dreht wirbelt herum, ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als angsterfüllte Schreie im Hintergrund ertönen.  
  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck wird jedoch geschockt, als er bemerkt, dass die Stimmen nicht etwa zu den Einwohnern der Stadt, sondern seinen eigenen Anhängern gehören.  
  
Harry und Remus stehen dich beieinander vor einem großen, glänzenden Gebäude, das überall Löcher in der Fassade hat. Krater sind auf der Straße zu sehen und die beiden sind von einer kreisrunden Feuerwand umgeben, die sich immer weiter ausbreitet und die Todesser verbrennt.  
  
(Schrift) Erkenntnisse und kleine Siege...  
  
Das Bild ist noch schwarz doch im Hintergrund hört man ein erleichtertes Aufatmen, als die Stimme des Ministers sagt: „Wir konnten zum Glück fast alle Patienten evakuieren. Auch die Ministeriumsarbeiter.  
  
Harry steht vor einer Klasse und beschwört eine Tafel und Kreide und ebenfalls einen im Gegensatz zur restlichen Einrichtung antik aussehenden Pult komplett mit Feder und Pergament.  
  
An der Tafel steht eine große Überschrift: Die Dunklen Kriege (1970-1981; 1994-2005)  
  
Der Wasserspeier vor dem Büro des Schulleiters gleitet zur Seite und Harry und Remus treten ein.  
  
Dumbledores Stimme sagt leise: „Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Ihr müsst die Zauber stärken. Sie brauchen verstärktes Training."  
  
Harry und Remus sitzen auf dem Astronomieturm, beider Wangen leicht rot gefärbt und sie beugen sich näher an den anderen, bis sich schließlich ihre Lippen treffen.  
  
Großaufnahme des Magieministers. „Sie sind wirklich Harry Potter..." Harry und Remus rollen die Augen.  
  
Harry steht mit triumphanten Gesichtsausdruck und gehobenem Zauberstab auf einer Anhöhe.  
  
„Du hättest nicht kommen sollen, Tom, du wirst erneut verlieren!"  
  
Ein roter Lichtblitz. Fawkes fliegt kurz vorbei, zwei Schüler an seinen Schwanzfedern hängend.  
  
Eine Stimme sagt: „Das ist wie gestern in der Zukunft!"  
  
Voldemort wird durch die Luft katapultiert und landet regungslos auf einem Schutthaufen in einer zerstörten Stadt.  
  
(Schrift) Das alles und noch viel mehr, in ‚Gestern in der Zukunft. Endlich hier im Mai 2004.  
  
So, nur mal ein kleiner Vorgeschmack. Hab ich irgendwann mal geschrieben (also den Trailer). Ich weiß nicht ob ich heut noch fertig werde, den Prolog abzutippen. (Tja, wenn man halt so blöd ist und es erst auf einen Block schreibt...)  
  
Also Leutz, REVIEWT!  
  
Sagt mir was ihr von der Storyline haltet! Das wären mal so die Hauptideen, wenn ihr gute Ideen habt, teilt sie mir mit! Aber bitte keine Flames! Is meine allererste Fic!  
  
Ach ja, der kleine blaue Knopf ganz unten Links ruft schon die ganze Zeit, von euch gedrückt werden zu wollen. Tut ihm und mir den Gefallen! 


	2. Prolog

Soooooo, hier kommt der Prolog! Hab's gestern echt nicht mehr geschafft... (Ist zwar nur ziemlich kurz, aber ich hatte noch Termine... Vielleicht post ich heute noch das erste Kapitel... (Prolog und Kapitel eins hab ich schon fertig.)  
  
Aber jetzt: On with the story!  
  
Prolog  
  
Little Hangleton war schon immer eine der technologisch am weitesten entwickelten Städte. Ja, es war schon lange kein kleines Dorf mehr. Es war eine sehr, sehr große Stadt. Alles war voll von futuristischer Technologie. Alles, bis auf ein Haus. Das Riddle Haus. Es stand auf einem Hügel inmitten der sehr flach gehaltenen Stadt. Die meisten Einwohner kannten die Geschichte der Riddles, die einst unter mysteriösen Umständen in diesem Haus umgekommen waren –Sie waren bei bester Gesundheit gewesen, mit Ausnahme natürlich der Tatsache, dass sie tot waren- nicht mehr. Für die meisten war es einfach nur ein Museum, das zeigte, wie Dinge vor beinahe drei Millennien gewesen waren.  
  
Der Parkwächter jedoch hatte bei Nacht seltsame Leute dort gesehen. Wirklich sehr seltsame Leute. Sie trugen antik aussehende Roben, ganz in Schwarz. Sie führten immer ein ebenso seltsames Ritual am Grab Tom Vorlost Riddles aus. Es war nicht klar, ob es der Sohn oder der Vater war, denn auf beiden Bräber war der Name Tom Riddle in den Stein geprägt. Der Wächter hätte diese Furcht erregenden Gestalten am liebsten einfach aus dem Museumspark hinausgeworfen, was er allerdings nicht tun konnte, da sie niemals irgendwelche Regeln brachen. Nie verletzten sie jemanden oder beschädigten Eigentum des Museums. Und da der Park rund um die Uhr geöffnet war, konnte er rein gar nichts gegen sie unternehmen.  
  
Heute aber, war es anders. Die Leute kamen, wie immer, dieses Mal jedoch trugen sie seltsame Kapuzen, die ihre Gesichter verdeckten. Jede dieser Kapuzen hatte eine rote Stickerei auf der Rückseite. Es war ein Totenkopf aus dem eine Schlange geglitten kam. Der Wächter ahnte, dass sie eine Bedeutung hatten, konnte sich jedoch nicht daran erinnern, woher sie ihm bekannt vorkamen und war zu verängstigt um darüber nachzudenken.  
  
Die Fremden umkreisten das Grab und riefen merkwürdige Formeln in einer Art Sprechchor. Dann hatte einer der Männer plötzlich ein Messer in der Hand und führte es zu seinem anderen Handgelenk. Die Augen des Wächters weiteten sich. Er wollte wirklich dazwischen treten, konnte jedoch nicht genug Mut aufbringen.  
  
Er schloss die Augen, als der kleinste von ihnen, der mit dem Messer, seine eigene Hand abschnitt. Der Mann keuchte vor Schmerz kurz auf, riss sich dann aber zusammen und warf seine Hand auf das Grab. Er hatte Glück, dass es so dunkel war und er so nicht das Blut sehen musste, das von dem Stummel spritzte, wo früher einmal die Hand des Mannes gewesen war.  
  
Die Erde bebte und Risse machten sich über der Erde des Grabes breit. Kurz darauf endete das Erdbeben genauso plötzlich wie es angefangen hatte und das Grab strahlte ein schwaches, dunkelrotes Licht ab. Auf einmal hob der größte der Gruppe einen dünnen, hölzernen Stab, woraufhin die Augenbrauen des Wächters sich verwirrt zusammen zogen. Was wollten sie mit einem hölzernen Stab? Und woher hatten sie ihn überhaupt? Heutzutage gab es nur sehr wenige Bäume. Außerdem konnte er damit so gut wie nichts machen außer jemandes Auge auszustechen, konnte er?  
  
Er konnte. Der Mann hob den Stab noch etwas weiter an und rief: „Accio Muggel!"  
  
Mit einem Ausdruck puren Entsetzens auf dem Gesicht fühlte der Wächter wie er von seinen Füßen gehoben wurde und dann auf den Mann zuflog. Er konnte keine Gravitationsmaschine verwendet haben, da war sich der Wächter sicher. Es musste etwas mit diesem Stab zu tun haben, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, was.  
  
Der Fremde machte eine seltsame Bewegung mit dem Stab und der Wächter landete hart auf dem kalten Steinboden und unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte. Die Männer lachten. Kalt und grausam. „Magst es nicht von Magie getroffen zu werden, oder Muggel?"Sie lachten erneut. Der Wächter blickte sie angsterfüllt an. Magie? Es gab keine Magie! Aber wie konnte er sich die Ereignisse anders erklären? Und was genau war ein Muggel? Der Art wie sie es ausgesprochen hatten nach zu schließen war es sicher eine Beleidigung.  
  
„Hoffentlich wird der Meister ein viel größeres Opfer akzeptieren: Den Muggel!", schnarrte der kleinste hasserfüllt, hatte jedoch ein Zittern in der Stimme. „Avada Kedavra!"Ein grünes Licht brach aus der Spitze des Stabs hervor und raste auf den Wächter zu. Es traf ihn genau im Herzen und er kippte nach hinten. Er war tot bevor er den Boden berührte. Die Fremden lachten ein grausames Lachen und warfen ihn auf das Grab ihres Meisters.  
  
Ein erneutes Erdbeben begann. Der Grabstein brach ganz auf und eine dünne, Spinnenähnliche Hand erschien am Rand des Risses.  
  
Jemand zog sich aus dem Grab.  
  
Langsam, Zug um Zug, erschien ein Mann vor der Grabstätte. Es war ein Mann, wie man ihn seit über zwei Millennien nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Seit er besiegt worden war.  
  
Er war leichenblass, sein Gesicht ähnelte dem einer Schlange, mit Schlitzen als Nasenlöcher und blutroten Augen. Er war groß und sein Aussehen verriet alles über seine Charakterzüge. Er war kalt und grausam, hatte keine Gefühle außer Hass. Mancheiner würde sogar daran zweifeln, dass er menschlich war.  
  
Ja, Tom Vorlost Riddle, Lord Voldemort, war zurück um Angst und Schrecken in der ganzen Welt zu verbreiten, sie in Gut und Böse zu teilen und die Seite des Guten zu zerstören. Um den dritten Dunklen Krieg zu beginnen.  
  
Er lächelte selbstgefällig, als er die Stadt betrachtete und einen Plan zur Beseitigung Londons ausklügelte.  
  
''''''''  
  
Am gleichen Tag, einige Stunden später, um die Mittagszeit, lief Victoria Benson, Geschichtslehrerin an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, hinaus auf die Schlossgründe in ihrer heutigen Freistunde.  
  
Sie hatte ein Buch in der einen Hand und eine Flasche Wasser in der anderen und lief auf den kleinen Friedhof des Schlosses zu.  
  
Die restlichen Personalmitglieder und die meisten Schüler hielten sie für verrückt, weil sie ihre Freizeit dort verbrachte. Aber da sie die einzige war, die jemals ihre Zeit dort verbrachte, war es ruhig und friedlich und sie liebte es, dort zu lesen oder einfach nur dort unter ihrem Lieblingsbaum zu sitzen und sich zu entspannen. Obwohl sie Geschichtslehrerin war und eigentlich sehr auf Fakten fixiert war, hatte sie eine Vorliebe für Sagen und Legenden. Besonders die Harry Potter- Chroniken. Jeder wusste, dass diese Dinge nie geschehen waren, allerdings waren sie faszinierend und spannend zu lesen.  
  
Irgendwo da drinnen war ein Grab. Niemand wusste, wer dort begraben lag. Kein Wunder, da niemand die Worte auf dem Grabstein entziffern konnte. Es waren sehr alte Schriftzeichen, deren Bedeutung verloren gegangen war. Sie sprachen zwar noch immer die gleiche Sprache, hatten jedoch andere Buchstaben.  
  
Gerade als sie ihre Hand auf den Türknauf legte, gab es eine Explosion und da, wo das Grab gewesen war, stand alles in Flammen.  
  
Es war ein großes Feuer und Victoria war sich sicher, dass niemand in der Lage war, es mit Magie zu löschen. Und das Feuersystem war ausgerechnet jetzt außer Betrieb. Es gab keine Möglichkeit es zu löschen und die Schule würde herabbrennen!  
  
„Feuer!", rief sie, „Feuer!"  
  
Es schien als ob sie niemand gehört hätte. Victoria wartete einen Moment. Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie ein Aufkeuchen gehört hatte und sich ein Schatten mitten in den Flammen erhoben hatte.  
  
„Hilfe!", schrie sie erneut, „Ich kann es nicht löschen! Wir müssen die Schule evakuieren!"  
  
„Sacer Aqua Utilem Esse Ad Nos!"Der Ruf war aus Richtung des Grabes gekommen. Eine riesige Menge Wasser schien einen Moment in der Luft zu schweben, bevor sie auf die Flammen herabregnete. Sie waren sofort gelöscht und alles war mit Rauch verhüllt.  
  
Plötzlich sah sie die Umrisse einer Gestalt im Nebel direkt vor ihr. Er hatte widerspenstige schwarze Haare, Smaragdgrüne Augen, die einen von schrecklichen Erinnerungen vefolgten Blick hatten, ein kleiner Rest des Leuchtens das sie einmal in sich hielten war jedoch noch auszumachen. Eine Blitzgeformte auf seiner Stirn stand in klarem Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut. Verwirrung war unmissverständlich aus seinem Gesicht abzulesen.  
  
Harry Potter. 


	3. Kapitel 1

Sooooo, hi Leutz, da bin ich wieder! Vielen, vielen Dank für all die lieben Reviews! Macht weiter so!  
  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich in nächster Zeit auch so schnell wieder was updaten kann, aber dafür schreib ich euch dann (hoffentlich) extralange Kapitel, ne?!  
  
Falls ich mit meinem Zauberspruch etwas falsch gemacht habe, teilt es mir mit und vergebt mir! Ich bin nicht besonders gut in Latein...  
  
So, now on with the story:  
  
'--------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Es war heiß, sehr heiß. Wo war er? Sollte er nicht tot sein? Er öffnete die Augen. Er war in einer Art Erdloch und alles um ihn herum stand in Flammen! War er nach seinem Tod in die Hölle verfrachtet worden? Aber warum fühlte er dann alles? Er fühlte sich sehr lebendig für die Tatsache dass er tot war... Vergiss diese Gedanken, er würde hier zu Tode verbrennen! Außerhalb des Loches rief jemand: „Feuer! Feuer!... Hilfe! Ich kann es nicht löschen! Wir müssen die Schule evakuieren!"Also holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und schrie: „Sacer Aqua Utilem Esse Ad Nos!"  
  
Eine riesige Menge Wasser schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und regnete auf die Flammen herab. Sie erloschen sofort und die nähere Umgebung war in Rauch gehüllt. Er musste etwas husten und bewegte sich dann langsam und leise vorwärts. Er wusste, dass man seine Verwirrung höchstwahrscheinlich sehr gut an seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte.  
  
Nach ein paar Sekunden konnte er die Silhouette einer Frau nicht weit von ihm ausmachen. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und bald stand er vor der Frau, eine Wand aus Nebel zwischen ihnen. Er räusperte sich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zu lenken. Sie drehte sich herum und blickte ihm ebenso verwirrt ins Gesicht.  
  
Sie war dünn und ziemlich groß, ihr Haar war Aschblond und ihre Augen Honigfarben. Sie strahlte eine gewisse Wärme aus und er mochte sie von dem Augenblick an, in dem er sie sah. Er lächelte zögerlich und ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich noch ein wenig weiter zusammen.  
  
„Äh... Könnten-könnten sie mir sagen, was passiert ist?", fragte er und trat noch einen Schritt voran. Sie kam aus ihrer Trance und musterte ihn genau. Schließlich sagte sie: „Weißt du, die Beschreibung von Harry Potter könnte genauso gut auf dich zutreffen..."Er blickte sie irritiert an. Natürlich passte die ‚Beschreibung von Harry Potter' auf ihn. Er war schließlich Harry Potter. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte: „Ich bin Harry Potter!"  
  
Aus für ihn rätselhaften Gründen begann die Frau hysterisch zu lachen und rollte nach kurzer Zeit vor lauter lachen auf dem Boden. Sie hatte ein sehr melodisches Lachen, das zu ihr passte. Harry blickte sie an als wären ihr zwei neue Köpfe gewachsen. Wieso lachte sie ihn aus? So weit er sich erinnern konnte hatte er überhaupt nichts Lustiges oder Lächerliches gesagt. Warum lachte sie so heftig, dass sie nicht einmal mehr stehen konnte? „Äh... Sind-sind sie in Ordnung?", fragte er verunsichert. Die Frau zeigte nicht die geringste Reaktion.  
  
Er spürte wie eine plötzliche Unsicherheit über ihn hereinbrach. Etwas Seltsames war geschehen, er wusste es. Aber was? Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, 2008 gestorben zu sein. Außerdem konnte er nicht das geringste Zeichen von Magie um das Schloss herum verspüren. Keine Sicherheitszauber, keine Anti-Apparations-Zauber, nichts. Gar nichts. Noch nicht einmal Zauber zum Schutz vor Muggeln. Dies verstärkte Harrys Unsicherheit nur noch mehr. Wurde das Schloss denn gar nicht mehr geschützt? Warum hatten sie die Schutzmaßnahmen praktisch auf null heruntergestellt? Oder gab es keine Kriminellen mehr? Hatten sie totalen Frieden? Konnte das sein? Jetzt da er daran dachte, fiel ihm auf, dass er noch nicht einmal das Datum kannte.  
  
Er schaute die Frau an. Sie lachte immer noch unkontrolliert. War sie verrückt geworden? Wieso lachte sie über seinen Namen?  
  
Er blickte sie erneut an. Sie schien langsam aber sicher zu beruhigen. „So... sind sie dann so ziemlich fertig?", fragte er kühl. Sie kicherte kurz und sagte dann: „Äh...ja, klar... Also, was ist jetzt dein Name?" Harry starrte sie mit einem undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck an. Hatte ihr Kurzzeitgedächtnis gelitten? Oder glaubte sie ihm einfach nur nicht?  
  
„Habe ich ihnen gerade gesagt!"  
  
„Ha, ha! Harry Potter hat nie gelebt, lebt nicht und wird auch nie lebendig werden!"  
  
Harry blickte sie kalt an. Sie war tatsächlich verrückt geworden. „Dann erklären sie mir bitte, warum ich vor Ihnen stehe und in meinem eigenen Grab aufgewacht bin? Wenn ich doch gar nicht existiere?"  
  
Sie hustete nervös, verengte dann jedoch die Augen. „Du willst mir doch nicht im Ernst sagen, dass du tatsächlich Harry James Potter heißt und in dem Grab neben dem Schloss aufgewacht bist?! Du kannst die Runen auf dem Grabstein lesen?"Ihr Gesichtsaudruck wechselte von Unglauben zu immenser Neugierde.  
  
Harry seufzte. Sie wollte ihm allen Ernstes sagen, dass sie normale Buchstaben nicht mehr lesen konnten und sie zu Runen erklärt hatten, während sie allerdings noch Englisch sprachen? In welcher Zeitepoche war er zurückgekommen? Die Leute hielten ihn offensichtlich für eine Legende und glaubten, er sei nur Fiktion. Oh, das wurde ja immer besser. Einfach großartig! Er hatte so viel Respekt in der Zaubererwelt gehabt bevor er gestorben war und jetzt hielten sie ihn für ein gestörtes Kind?! Frustrierend.  
  
Er blickte an sich hinunter und seine Kinnlade klappte herunter. Er blinzelte, blinzelte erneut und, da es für ihn zu wirken schien, blinzelte er ein drittes Mal. Er war in seinem fünfzehnjährigen Körper gefangen?! Nun, das erklärte ihre Reaktion...  
  
„Natürlich kann ich normales Englisch lesen. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob das Ägyptische Hieroglyphen sind, nicht wahr?!", antwortete er indigniert, „Ach ja... welches Jahr haben wir? So ganz nebenbei?"Er versuchte lässig zu klingen, hatte jedoch ein nervöses Zittern in seiner Stimme, das seine Unsicherheit auffliegen ließ.  
  
„4796, wieso?"  
  
Harry sog scharf die Luft ein und sank langsam auf den Boden herab. 4796... Natürlich würden sie denken er hätte sie nicht mehr alle. Er hätte ‚Die Geschichten des Harry Potter' oder ähnliches gelesen und würde sich nun für die Hauptfigur halten. Das war überhaupt nicht gut...  
  
Warum musste das alles immer ihm passieren?!  
  
Er war 2008 gestorben, wie sollte er sich jetzt in dieser technologischen Welt zurecht finden? Erstklässler hatten jetzt vermutlich seinen UTZ- Standard.  
  
„Nun... sehen Sie, ich bin 2008 gestorben... und, nun ja, ich..."  
  
Grr... es war so frustrierend mit dieser bescheuerten Frau zu sprechen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht kapieren, konnte sie?! Warum hatte er, von allen Leuten, zurückkommen müssen? Hätte es nicht jemand anders, Dumbledore vielleicht, sein können? Er war überglücklich damit gewesen, den ganzen Tag in seinem Grab vor sich hin zu verrotten...  
  
Seltsamerweise lächelte die Frau ihn an. Und das half seiner Meinung von ihr nicht im Geringsten sich zu verbessern. Jetzt aber wirklich, hatte sie einen Totalschaden? „Komm mit. Vielleicht kannst du ja hier zur Schule gehen. Und wir werden schon deinen echten Namen aus dir herausquetschen, keine Angst!"Sie hatte immer noch dieses süßliche Lächeln im Gesicht und Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn sie mir nicht glauben, dann benutzen sie einfach Veritaserum, um Merlins Willen!", sagte er laut. Die Frau blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Was ist Veritaserum?", fragte sie ihn mit mildem Interesse.  
  
Harry war verblüfft. Sie kannten noch nicht einmal das Wahrheitselixier? Das hatte er nicht erwartet. So etwas hatte er ganz und gar nicht erwartet. Sie waren fast drei Millennien in der Zukunft. Seit er gestorben war. Sollten sie nicht Fortschritte in Zaubersprüchen, Zaubertränken und ähnlichem gemacht haben?  
  
„Das Wahrheitselixier", sagte er extrem langsam, als ob er mit einem zwei Jahre alten Kleinkind sprechen würde, „Wissen Sie, diese kristallklare Flüssigkeit, die Sie trinken müssen. Wenn Sie vor Gericht aussagen? Sie trinken es und sind dann für eine gewisse Zeit gezwungen, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Bis sie Ihnen das Gegengift geben... Klick?"Nun sah die Frau fasziniert aus. „Wow", sagte sie, „Nein. Hab ich nie von gehört. Wenn du mich fragst existiert es gar nicht mehr..."  
  
Harry war mehr als schockiert.  
  
Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung von was er sprach? Sie hatten keine fortschrittliche Magie? Das war, was Hermine irgendwann in ihrem siebten Jahr vorausgesagt hatte. Ihr Motto schien zu sein : ‚Technologie ist die Zukunft, Magie hält uns zurück!' Aber das war kompletter Blödsinn und es musste doch zumindest eine Person geben, die das realisiert hatte!  
  
„Könnten Sie mich bitte zur Schulleiterin oder zum Schulleiter bringen? Ich würde gern hier lernen und mich auf meine Zaubergrade vorbereiten. Und auf meine UTZe. Außerdem heiße ich wirklich Harry James Potter", sagte er lässig. Die Frau führte ihn zu einem Raum im ersten Stock und klopfte. Jetzt war er noch verwirrter. Der erste Stock? War das Büro der Schulleitung nicht irgendwo weiter oben hinter dem steinernen Wasserspeier?  
  
„Ja?", antwortete eine Stimme aus dem Raum.  
  
„Ich bin es, Victoria. Ich habe einen neuen Schüler. Er würde hier gern für das fünfte, sechste und siebte Schuljahr lernen und die Tests belegen. Er heißt Harry Potter und scheint die Schriftzeichen auf dem Grab lesen zu können. Er hat das Feuer gelöscht." „Interessant", kam die Stimme der Schulleiterin, „Kommen Sie herein."Die Frau -Victoria- öffnete die Tür und sie traten ein. Das Schild auf dem Schreibtisch stand ‚Mrs. Marquart' geschrieben.  
  
Mrs. Marquart musterte ihn neugierig und sagte: „Nun denn, Harry. Welche Fächer würdest du denn gerne belegen?"Harry überlegte kurz und antwortete dann mit: „Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Zaubetränke, Kräuterkunde, Astronomie und Alte Runen, obwohl ich das vorher nicht hatte..."  
  
Mrs. Marquart musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Nun, du kannst Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde, Astronomie und Alte Runen nehmen. Die anderen Fächer, die du vorgeschlagen hast, bieten wir leider nicht an..."Harry blickte die Schulleiterin geschockt und leicht verwirrt an. Sein bestes Fach (VgdDK) und Zaubertränke wurden nicht mehr angeboten? Zaubertränke konnten wirklich nützlich sein. Warum also unterrichteten sie es nicht mehr?  
  
„Okay, dann nehme ich diese. Ich brauche auch noch die Bücher und etwa... nun ja... normales zum Anziehen.... Oh! Und ich nehme Geschichte der Zauberei."  
  
Das würde nützlich sein, da er seit 2008 nicht mehr bescheid wusste was geschehen war. Außerdem konnte das Fach ziemlich interessant sein. Wenn nicht gerade Professor Binns unterrichtete...  
  
Victoria lächelte ihn an und bedeutete ihm ihr zu folgen, um seine Bücher und Kleidung zu bekommen. Dann brachte sie ihn zu den Jungenschlafsälen. Morgen, wenn die anderen Schüler aus den Sommerferien zurückkommen würden, würde er ihnen vorgestellt.  
  
Wie würde der Unterricht aussehen?, fragte er sich. Würden die anderen Schüler ihn akzeptieren? Er würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen wieder fünfzehn und nicht achtundzwanzig zu sein... 


	4. Author's Note 1

Hi Leutz! Sorry, dass ich so lange nichts mehr gepostet hab und dass das hier kein neues Kapitel ist. Aber das nächste Chappie ist in Arbeit und es wird länger als die vorhergehenden, versprochen!  
  
Erstens mal: Vielen, vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews und hört bloß nicht auf damit!  
  
Meine Beta-Leserin (Hi Bettina!) hatte eine Idee, die ich ziemlich gut und witzig fand. Deshalb ändert sich die Handlung später etwas, aber die Dinge im Trailer bleiben trotzdem erhalten. [Ihr könnt (wenn ihr wollt) abstimmen, was die Idee war, bis sie auftaucht. Ich gebe dann bekannt, wer am nächsten dran war...]  
  
Konstruktive Kritik ist übrigens immer sehr erwünscht, nur so nebenbei. Und wenn ihr 'ne gute Idee habt, die zu meinem Plot nicht zu abwegig ist, teilt sie mir mit!  
  
So, und dann hätte ich noch eine kleine Frage: Soll ich der Zerstörung Londons ein ganzes Kapitel widmen (oder ein halbes) oder soll ich nur die Folgen beschreiben? (Also die Ruinen und das mit den roten Punkten und so...)  
  
Grüße, Steffi (Lady Candlelight)  
  
10. Juni 2004 


	5. Kapitel 2 Part1

Sooo, Hi Leutz, endlich bin ich wieder da! Sorry, dass ich so lange nicht mehr upgedated hab, aber ich war 'n bissel im Stress... Aber was solls... Weiter geht's:  
  
Ich hab das Kapitel jetzt leider noch nicht fertig... aber wenigstens ist mal ein Teil hier... (wenn auch nur ein kleiner, sorry...)  
  
Und danke für die lieben Reviews! Keep it up!  
  
Und jetzt geht's weiter:  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
(PoV Ricky Patterson (Ein Schüler, mehr verrate ich nicht...))  
  
Ricky stieg aus einem der fliegenden Autos, die die Schüler nach den Ferien zum Schloss brachten. Sie ließen, wie immer, das Gepäck am Bahnhof stehen, denn das Heraufbringen würde von den Hauselfen, die Hogwarts dienten, auf die Schlafsäle gebracht werden. Endlich in der Großen Halle angekommen, lief er direkt auf den Tisch seiner Gruppe zu, wo er zum ersten Mal etwas seltsames bemerkte.  
  
Um den Tisch gruppiert standen sieben, statt wie normalerweise sechs, Stühle und auf dem zusätzlichen Stuhl saß ein Junge ungefähr seines Alters, den er noch nie gesehen hatte.  
  
Er hatte störrisches, rabenschwarzes Haar, grüne Augen, die nervös durch die sich schnell füllende Halle blickten, eine Narbe, die einem Blitz ähnelte, auf der Stirn, Runde Brillengläser versteckten seine traurigen Augen und er sah ein wenig klein und dünn für sein Alter aus.  
  
Ricky runzelte die Stirn. Hogwarts hatte noch nie Austauschschüler gehabt und dieser Junge war auf gar keinen Fall einer der neuen Erstklässler, er war sich jedoch sicher, dass er ihn noch nie hier gesehen hatte. Trotzdem erinnerte ihn das Aussehen des seltsamen Jungen an etwas, er wusste nur nicht genau, was. Wer konnte das sein? Ricky nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und bewegte sich weiter langsam auf den Tisch zu und setzte sich schließlich nervös.  
  
Eine Weile herrschte Stille an ihrem Tisch, denn beide Jungen schienen zu schüchtern zu sein, ein Gespräch anzufangen. Einige Minuten später sprach ihn der merkwürdige schwarzhaarige Junge zögerlich an. „Hallo", sagte er, „Ich-ich bin Harry. Und-und wie heißt du?"Ricky blickte auf. „Ricky. Ricky Patterson. Bist du neu?" Harry schien sich seine Antwort genau zu überlegen. „In gewisser Weise...", erwiderte er schließlich geheimnisvoll. Ricky blickte ihn verwirrt an. In gewisser Weise? Was sollte das denn bedeuten? „Wie heißt du eigentlich mit Nachnamen?", fragte er neugierig, nachdem er realisiert hatte, dass sein Gegenüber nur seinen Vornamen genannt hatte. Harry lachte auf. „Das würdest du mir sowieso nicht glauben und mich für verrückt halten, genau wie Mrs. Benson", sagte er. Ricky runzelte erneut die Stirn. „Och, das weiß man nie! Probier es doch. Vielleicht glaube ich dir!", sagte er grinsend. Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, seufzte und antwortete: „Potter. Harry James Potter." Rickys Augen weiteten sich. Potter? Harry James Potter? Das konnte nur ein Witz sein! Harry Potter war eine Legende! Doch dann erinnerte er sich plötzlich, an wen ihn Harry erinnert hatte. Er passte wirklich fast genau auf die Beschreibung Harry Potters in den Sagen. Und hatte er nicht gesagt er würde ihm wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht glauben? Vielleicht war der Name ja nur ein Zufall? Nachdem er sich von seinem Schock beruhigt hatte, sagte er: „Siehst du. Ich glaube dir. Auch wenn du den gleichen Namen wie eine Legende hast! Irgendwie witzig!" Harrys Augenbraue erhob sich noch ein wenig höher und Ricky hörte auf zu lachen. Irgendwie war Harry nicht nur in seinem Aussehen etwas seltsam. Er hätte schwören können, dass Harry etwas das nach ‚Hufflepuff...' klang gemurmelt hatte. Was war Hufflepuff? Dann fiel ihm zum ersten Mal Harrys Brille auf. Warum trug er eine Brille. Sehkorrekturen konnten doch heute in sekundenschnelle gemacht werden. Warum hatten seine Eltern also nichts dergleichen machen lassen?  
  
Tbc... 


	6. Kapitel 2 Part 2

Sooo, Hi Leutz! Hier bin ich ma wieder.  
  
Erst mal möchte ich euch für die lieben Reviews danken!  
  
Dann wurde mir gesagt, dass ich die Zerstörung Londons schreiben soll (Ja, Harry ist denk ich mal dabei...)und ich mach's! (Auf eure Verantwortung!!!)  
  
auxia: Klar, dass Harry erstmal keiner glauben wird. ;) Aber das ist noch nicht die Idee (die ich, als sie mir gesagt wurde echt zum schießen fand... :D ), auch wenn sie (aber nur gaaaaaanz vielleicht......) damit zusammenhängt...  
  
On with the story:  
  
Kapitel 2 Pt.2  
  
Ricky blickte Harry noch einmal ganz genau an. Er hatte tatsächlich eine Narbe auf der Stirn, die aussah wie ein Blitz. War das möglich? Konnte das tatsächlich nur ein Zufall sein.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Plötzlich kam Mrs. Marquart an ihren Tisch und blickte Harry eindringlich an. „Harry", sagte sie, „Ich werde dich jetzt vorstellen. Du musst aufstehen. Gleich bekommst du auch deinen Stundenplan, du kannst dann ja Ricky folgen, er hat dieselben Kurse wie du."Harry nickte und stand auf. Sie ging zurück zum Lehrertisch und bat um Ruhe. Die sie merkwürdigerweise auch sofort bekam. „Liebe Schüler, liebe Lehrer! Ich heiße sie herzlich zu einem neuen Schuljahr in der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei willkommen! Außerdem möchte ich ihnen gern einen neuen Schüler der fünften Jahrgangsstufe vorstellen: Harry Potter. Ich weiß, der Name klingt unglaubwürdig, aber er ist wahr."Sie bedeutete Harry, sich neben sie zu stellen.  
  
Harry lief langsam auf den Lehrertisch zu. Dé-ja-vú! dachte er, als ihn alle gebannt anstarrten. Es musste mit seinem Namen zusammenhängen. Wieso nur hatte er nicht daran gedacht, sich einen anderen Namen auszudenken? Er hätte sich riesig darüber gefreut, wenn er endlich ein normales Leben hätte führen können. Schließlich stand er neben der Schulleiterin. Sie drückte ihm einen Stundenplan in die Hand und er setzte sich wieder neben Ricky.  
  
„Was ist Hufflepuff?", fragte dieser sofort. Harry blickte ihn verwirrt an. Hufflepuff? Wieso wollte er wissen, was Hufflepuff war? Hatte er das vorhin etwa laut ausgesprochen? „Warum willst du das wissen?", fragte er. „Na ja, du hast da vorhin was von gemurmelt, das ist alles..."Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Er hatte mal wieder laut gedacht. Und das erinnerte ihn zum ersten Mal an Remus Lupin. Remus war sein Verlobter gewesen. (Slash. (später) don't like, don't read) Er musste lächeln, als er daran dachte, wie sie zusammen gekommen waren. Harry hatte damals ‚laut gedacht' und Remus hatte ihn gehört. Es war eine Winternacht in Harrys siebtem Schuljahr gewesen. Sie hatten sich mitten in der Nacht draußen getroffen...  
  
Ricky holte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. „Was ist jetzt Hufflepuff?", fragte der Junge ungeduldig. Harry schreckte hoch. „Hufflepuff? Das ist ein Schulhaus. Früher war Hogwarts in vier Häuser eingeteilt, die nach den Gründern benannt waren. Sie heißen Gryffindor, benannt nach Godric Gryffindor, es steht für Mut; Ravenclaw, benannt nach Rowena Raveclaw, das ist für die schlauen und wissbegierigen; Hufflepuff, benannt nach Helga Hufflepuff, Hufflepuffs sind loyal und freundlich und arbeiten viel, auch wenn man ihnen manchmal Dummheit nachsagt; und dann Slytherin, benannt nach Salazar Slytherin, alle bösen Zauberer die je nach Hogwarts gingen waren alle in Slytherin... außer Wurmschwanz.... der Verräter..."Ricky blickte ihn neugierig an, sagte jedoch nichts.  
  
Harry versank erneut in Gedanken. Remus... Wie er Remus vermisste....  
  
„Harry? Wir müssen los! Wir haben jetzt Zauberkunst!"  
  
Harry schüttelte sich. Schule! Argh! Er war in Wirklichkeit 28 gewesen, wieso musste er ausgerechnet als fünfzehnjähriger zurückkommen und in die Schule gehen! Schrecklich. Er stand langsam auf und folgte Ricky in ein altes Klassenzimmer. Allerdings war es ganz und gar nicht in der Nähe des Klassenzimmers, das er als Zauberkunstklassenzimmer kannte.  
  
Sie setzten sich und eine Weile später betrat der Lehrer, ein großer, streng aussehender Mann, das Zimmer und schloss die Tür.  
  
„Heute fangen wir einen äußerst schwierigen Zauberspruch an. Möchte jemand raten?"Raten? Raten?! Wieso raten, welchen Spruch sie beginnen würden? Das war ja lächerlich! Er überlegte kurz und dachte dann an Schweigezauber. Langsam hob er die Hand.  
  
„Ja, Harry?", rief ihn der Lehrer auf, dessen Namen er noch immer nicht kannte. „Ähh... Schweigezauber?"Die Klasse prustete los und der Lehrer zog eine elegante Augenbraue nach oben. „Schweigezauber, Harry?"„Ähm... ja?" Ein paar Schüler kicherten. „Schweigezauber kann niemand mehr anwenden, Harry, schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr!"  
  
Harry blickte ihn schockiert an. Sie konnten noch nicht einmal einen Schweigezauber anwenden?! Wo war er da nur hereingeraten.  
  
„Aber das ist doch ZAG-Stoff, nicht wahr?"  
  
„Nein", entgegnete der Lehrer zunehmend genervt.  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist ein Witz, oder?"„Nein, Harry, da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen."  
  
„Aber ich kann Schweigezauber anwenden!"  
  
„Ach wirklich?"  
  
Harry grinste den Lehrer frech an. Wenn er so fragte.... Das würde eine schöne Vorstellung geben... Langsam hob Harry den Zauberstab und sagte dann mit lauter, klarer Stimme: „Silencio!"  
  
Der Lehrer öffnete den Mund, wahrscheinlich um der Klasse zu beweisen, dass der Spruch nicht funktioniert hatte.  
  
Was er allerdings getan hatte.  
  
Die Lippen des Lehrers bewegten sich, doch kein Ton drang aus seiner Kehle hervor. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er griff sich an die Gurgel, riss den Mund weit auf, doch nichts geschah. Die Schüler wie der Lehrer starrten Harry angsterfüllt an und wichen zurück. Harry rollte mit den Augen. Ein Schweigezauber! Ein Schweigezauber machte ihnen Angst! Wenn das so weiterging...  
  
Harry lächelte. Doch sein Lächeln verging schnell wieder, als der Lehrer auf einen roten Knopft auf dem Pult einhämmerte und ein schriller, Trommelfellzerreißender Ton wurde laut von einem großen Lautsprecher wiedergegeben und in der nächsten Sekunde stürmten mindestens zwanzig Männer in gelben Uniformen in das Zimmer und rannten auf den Lehrer zu, der ihn, wie seine Mitschüler, immer noch angsterfüllt anstarrte und panisch abwechselnd auf Harry und dann auf seinen Hals zeigte.  
  
Der Leiter des Einsatzkommandos runzelte die Stirn und blickte den Lehrer verständnislos an. Alles war still, bis eine Schülerin rief: „Er hat einen Schweigezauber auf Mr. Miller angewendet! Einen Schweigezauber!"und auf ihn deutete. Ein Mann mit Handschellen ging mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu und fragte: „Ist das wahr?"Harry nickte langsam. „Machen sie den Zauber rückgängig und folgen sie uns!"  
  
Harry hob erneut den Zauberstab und sagte klar und deutlich: „Finite Incantatum!"Der Lehrer blieb für eine Weile still, bevor er mit erstickter Stimme sagte: „Schweigezauber können nicht mehr angewendet werden. Doch dieser Junge hat es geschafft. Wir sollten ihn genauer untersuchen!"  
  
Die Männer nickten und einer von ihnen legte Harry Handschellen an, wagte es jedoch nicht, seinen Zauberstab zu berühren. Die zwanzig Männer führten ihn ab, anscheinend zu einer Forschungsstation und der Rest der Klasse, blickte ihm stumm und ängstlich nach.  
  
Sooo, Leute, das war's für dieses Kapitel! Reviewt! Reviewt, reviewt, reviewt!!  
  
Voted, was ins nächste Kapitel soll: (Und diesmal bitte ein paar mehr Leute!)  
  
Ein Kapitel aus Remus Sicht  
  
(b) Sichtweise von Mrs Benson oder Ricky  
  
(c) Voldemort und seine Anhänger (vielleicht doch lieber später... plz!)  
  
(d) Harry im Forschungslabor... g (Das war übrigens die Idee... also ich find sie irgendwie gut...)  
  
Tschau, Steffi (Lady Candlelight)  
  
Der kleine blaue Knopf ganz unten links braucht ganz viel Aufmerksamkeit! Also reviewt, Leutz!!!!! 


	7. Kapitel 3 Part1

Hi Leute, da bin ich wieder!  
  
Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews! Macht weiter so! Okay, ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel mal länger wird, obwohl ich für nichts garantieren kann... (irgendwie verlassen mich nach einer Weile all meine Ideen wieder, wie fies! flenn)  
  
Dann hab ich noch eine Frage: Ich hab meine ganzen Kapitel so schön formatiert gehabt, aber nichts von dem kursiven, fetten, oder unterstrichenen ist übrig bei ff.net und ein paar von den Zeichen (wie sternchen, oder so...) werden hier auch nicht gezeigt...bei meiner ff zumindest... könnte mir jemand erklären, wie man es so macht, dass das alles erhalten bleibt?  
  
Review Responses:  
  
(wird das ‚at'-Zeichen gezeigt?) all: Die Mehrheit hat gesagt ich soll, über das Forschungslabor schreiben, und das hab ich nun auch getan! ;) Hoffentlich gefällt's euch!  
  
Es kommen schon noch die Sichtweisen anderer Personen im Kapitel vor, aber es ist hauptsächlich aus Harrys Sicht!  
  
Tolotos: Na ja, wenn ein Aufrufezauber UTZ-Stoff ist, dann sind sie schon ziemlich Rückständig! ;) Jaja, dass der arme Tom mit diesen Flaschen kooperieren muss.... aber er hat noch einen Trick auf Lager, den ich nicht verrate... hehe Was in der ‚Forschungsstation' geforscht wird? Och... alles Mögliche... Magie (wenn auch nur sehr wenig...) Physik (Quantenphysik und Kernphysik, hauptsächlich), Raumfahrttechnologie, usw.  
  
Zutzi alias Susi: Ähhh... Das mit Tommy kommt auch bald, aber jetzt noch nicht... (erst muss etwas ganz bestimmtes passieren, zu dem es noch etwas hin ist, Voldemort bleibt erstmal im Schatten, verhält sich ruhig, aber wirbt trotzdem neue Anhänger... vielleicht mach ich darüber ein Flashback...weiß noch nicht... Tja, das mit Remus und Harry sollte ursprünglich auch gar nicht rein. Aber dann hab ich was gelesen und irgendwie kam plötzlich die Idee und sie ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf... Außerdem find ich das irgendwie süß............... kommt von was ich gelesen hab, aber das hab ich nicht in meinen favourites hier, hab ich nämlich wo anders gelesen..... Und Harry braucht, doch auch jemanden, oder?! Schön dass du meine Geschichte gut findest! freu Die Idee mit dem Unterrichten... hast du meinen Trailer gelesen? Harry wird nämlich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt unterrichten, das kann man aus der Stelle mit der Tafel und so erschließen. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Hoc non possideo et numquam possidebo!  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaaalso, weiter geht's: ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Harry kam sich vor wie ein Schwerverbrecher. Er war in Handschellen und dieses seltsame 'Sondereinsatzkommando' ihm letztendlich doch den Zauberstab aus der Hand genommen. Allerdings hatten sie ihn nur in eine seiner hinteren Hosentaschen gesteckt. Außerdem führten sie ihn zwischen zwei Männern und die restlichen umringten sie. Das erinnerte Harry an die Festnahme Peter Pettigrews. Sie blickten ihn immer wieder misstrauisch an als ob sie dächten, er würde jeden Moment einen Fluchtversuch starten. Manchmal flüsterten sie aufgeregt oder befahlen Schülern und Lehrern in ziemlich mürrischem und unhöflichem Tonfall aus dem Weg zu gehen. Mrs. Benson starrte ihnen aus der Eingangshalle nach und fragte sich ohne Zweifel, was das alles sollte. Warum regte ein simpler Schweigezauber die Menschen so auf? Hatten sie denn gar keine Ahnung von Magie mehr? Wenn doch nur Remus hier wäre... Mit ihm hätte er reden können, er hätte ihn nicht verwirrt und ängstlich angestarrt, er hätte ihn als Harry und nicht als ‚Den-Jungen-der-lebte' oder irgendetwas anderes gesehen. Einfach nur Harry. Und das war schön gewesen.  
  
Die Männer verfrachteten ihn in den Kofferraum (!) eines fliegenden Autos, wie Harry dann doch etwas erstaunt feststellte. Um ihn herum war es dunkel und er könnte sich tausende von bequemeren Plätzen vorstellen. Sie wollten ihn untersuchen... ihn erforschen, so dumm das sich anhören mochte. Was würden sie mit ihm anstellen? Würden sie ihn halten wie eine Laborratte? In einer Zelle? Oder einem Glasbehälter? Würde es wehtun? Hunderttausende von Fragen schwirrten in Harrys Kopf herum. Und das alles nur wegen einem blöden Schweigezauber. Hätte er doch bloß seine Klappe gehalten. Jetzt saß er hier, im dunklen Kofferraum eines fliegenden Autos und machte sich Sorgen, was diese Wissenschaftler mit ihm machen würden. Hermine würde ihm jetzt einen langen Vortrag über unüberlegtes Handeln halten und Ron würde ihn bemitleiden. Und Remus... Remus, was hätte Remus jetzt getan? Wahrscheinlich hätte er versucht, ihn zu retten und dann hätte er ihm wahrscheinlich auch einen Vortrag gehalten. Und Dumbledore wäre sehr amüsiert über diese ganze Situation gewesen. Warum war ausgerechnet er zurückgekehrt? Und nicht Dumbledore? Oder irgendjemand anderes? Vielleicht hing es ja mit Fawkes' Feder zusammen, die in seinem Zauberstab steckte....? Aber darüber würde er sich Gedanken machen, nachdem sie ihn endlich hier rausgelassen hatten. Es war alles so lächerlich! Malfoy würde sich kranklachen.  
  
Wütend schlug Harry gegen den Kofferraumdeckel. Die genervte Stimme des Einsatzleiters drang an seine Ohren: „Still, Junge! Wir sind ja in fünf Minuten da!"Er erinnerte Harry ernsthaft an Onkel Vernon und das konnten nur sehr, sehr wenige Menschen erreichen. Er schauderte. Es war nicht, dass er direkt Angst hatte. Aber ein bisschen mulmig wurde ihm schon bei dem Gedanken, als Versuchsobjekt in einer Forschungsanstalt zu sein... Und diesen Einsatzleiter mochte er schon jetzt nicht. Er war so unhöflich und ungeduldig. Und irgendwie unsympathisch. Er trat erneut gegen das merkwürdige Material, aus dem das gesamte Fahrzeug gemacht zu sein schien. „Ruhig, hab ich gesagt! Benimm dich, Junge, oder-!"„Oder was?", rief Harry erzürnt, „Sie können gar nichts gegen mich machen! Ich hab doch auch nichts weiter gemacht und sie behandeln mich wie einen Schwerverbrecher! Wenn sie in diesen dunklen und unbequemen Kofferraum eingesperrt wären und die Leute sie anstarren würden, wären sie dann nicht auch ein wenig wütend?!" Draußen seufzte jemand und dann sagte eine sanfte Stimme: „Mark, weißt du, ich denke der Junge (Harry seufzte resigniert) hat recht. Warum hast du ihn in den Kofferraum eingesperrt?"„Er könnte gefährlich sein!", erwiderte der Einsatzleiter, „Du hast gehört-er soll einen Schweigezauber angewendet haben, das ist sehr fortgeschrittene Magie, niemand kann so etwas!"  
  
„Doch, ich! Und ich bin nicht gefährlich! Ich bin- ach, hier glaubt mir ja sowieso keiner! Und Veritaserum haben sie auch nicht! Das ist lächerlich! Pah!"Die Männer ignorierten ihn und unterhielten sich im Flüsterton weiter. Harry schluckte. Plötzlich gab es einen Ruck und der Wagen war offensichtlich gelandet. Einige Sekunden später wurde der Kofferraum geöffnet und ein großer, stattlicher Mann Mitte vierzig mit unfreundlichem Gesicht zog Harry aus dem Hohlraum. Harry blickte ihn böse an. Musste er unbedingt so grob sein?  
  
Ein weiterer Mann packte ihn am linken Arm und sie marschierten ihn in ein monströses Gebäude, das von außen silbrig glitzerte und funkelte. Es war eine riesige Kuppel mit mehreren Stockwerken und Landeplätzen. Er bemühte sich, einen unbeeindruckten Blick aufzulegen. So toll war das Bauwerk ja auch nicht. Sie führten ihn durch eine große, eiserne Tür und liefen im Eilschritt Gänge entlang. Rechts, links, gerade aus, hoch, links, links, rechts gerade aus, rechts, rechts, links... Harry konnte sich den Weg nicht merken. Was wohl auch der Sinn der ganzen Sache war, denn plötzlich ging es wieder abwärts. Nach einer Weile kamen sie vor einer mit vielen Sicherheitsschlössern und Riegeln versehenen Tür an. Das musste das Forschungslabor sein, in dem sie an Menschen forschten.  
  
Drinnen war alles voll von Computern und merkwürdigen Gerätschaften, Organe und Föten schwammen in Glasgefäßen, die mit grünem Schleim gefüllt waren. Das wiederum erinnerte Harry an Snapes Klassenzimmer und Büro. Auch dort schwammen widerwärtige Dinge in schleimartigen Substanzen. Es wimmelte nur so von Forschern, die ihn neugierig anglotzen, als er vorbeilief. Die Männer führten ihn in einen anderen Raum, in dem zwei andere Menschen an Schläuchen und Saugnäpfen hingen. Sie waren an Stühle gebunden und schienen eher leblos zu sein. Harry erschauderte und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Ein Forscher lief auf sie zu und fragte den Einsatzleiter, wieso sie ihn hergebracht hatten, woraufhin, der bullige Mann erklärt, er habe außergewöhnliche magische Fähigkeiten und könne gefährlich sein. Harry versuchte sich loszureißen und rief: „Hören sie! Ich habe einen Schweigezauber angewendet, das ist wahr, aber deshalb bin ich doch nicht gefährlich, das ist doch totaler Schwachsinn, was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein!"  
  
Doch die Männer packten ihn noch fester und zerrten ihn zu einem großen Stuhl, ähnlich derer, auf denen die anderen Testobjekte saßen. Harry wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen, doch die drei Männer die ihn festhielten waren viel stärker als er. Schließlich schafften sie es ihn festzubinden und knebelten ihn. Was würden sie mit ihm machen? Angst stieg in Harry auf, als er sich die anderen beiden Gefangenen vor Augen rief. Sie hingen in den Stühlen, verkabelt, voll mit Saugnäpfen und Schläuchen, wirkten reglos, leblos, hatten keinerlei Reaktion. Plötzlich fühlte Harry einen Piekser in der Nähe seines rechten Ellebogens und spürte, wie eine Flüssigkeit in ihn eindrang. Seine Lieder wurden schwer und langsam fielen sie zu. Müdigkeit wusch über ihn und endlich entschwebte er ins Land der Träume.  
  
Seltsamerweise schien er sein Leben im Schnelldurchlauf zu träumen. Starb er gerade? Er konnte seine Augen nicht öffnen und aufwachen, obwohl er es unbedingt wollte. Wie viel Zeit war schon vergangen? Da, das war eine Woche vor seinem Tod gewesen, als er und Remus ihre Verlobung bekannt gegeben hatten. Bald musste der Traum zu Ende sein und er würde endlich aufwachen... oder tot sein... Auf einmal wurde ihm schwummrig und er konnte aufgeregtes Stimmengemurmel vernehmen.  
  
„Seltsam... Normalerweise ist die Gehirnaktivität niedriger als vor der Injektion..."  
  
„Haben sie das richtige Mittel gespritzt, Mr. Clay?"  
  
„Ja, ich bin mir ganz sicher-!"  
  
Plötzlich drang ein aufgeregter, spitzer schrei an seine Ohren. „Was haben sie mit dem Jungen gemacht?! Sie – sie Frankenstein, wie können sie es wagen! Das war einfach... einfach in der Schule aufzukreuzen und-und.... Er hat ihnen doch nichts getan...!"  
  
Wer war das? Kannte er diese Frau? Eine Erinnerung schwebte ihm plötzlich vor dem inneren Auge. Und dann erkannte er die Stimme. Victoria Benson. Die Geschichtslehrerin. Harry versuchte die Sugen zu öffnen, doch noch immer schien er es einfach nicht zu können. Was ging hier vor? Er wollte raus hier, nur raus. Egal mit welchen Mitteln!  
  
Tbc.... {das war nicht das Ende des Kapitels, aber ich hatte so viel zu tun, sorry.....}  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reviewt! Das hier ist noch lange nicht alles vom dritten Kapitel.... Aber sagt mir trotzdem, was ihr davon haltet!! Pretty Please! Reviewt, reviewt, reviewt!  
  
Please press the blue button ('GO') in the left-hand corner on your screen! Plz! 


	8. Kapitel 3 Part 2

**Here**** I come!!!!!!! Ich bin wieder da!!!!! #freu#**

**Review**** Responses:**

**Zutzi:**

Hi!! Vielen Dank, dass du mich betast!!! #knuddel# J Jetzt hab ichs doch früher gepostet! Cliffie! #zusammen zuckt# 'Tschuldigung!

**all those who asked:** Remus kommt gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz bald vor, keine Sorge!

Sorry, dass ich mir mehr Zeit gelassen habe, aber ihr _wolltet_ längere Kapitel!!!

Danke für die vielen netten Reviews und macht weiter so!!!!

**Es geht weeeiiiiteeer**:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fortsetzung Kapitel 3:

Harry versuchte, sich zu bewegen, doch er konnte nicht, er war wie gelähmt. Er musste aus dieser Starre erwachen. Plötzlich hörte er eine weitere Stimme und sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Es war eindeutig die Stimme seines geliebten Werwolfes here he comes ;): „Was haben sie mit Harry gemacht? Oh Gott, was haben sie getan?! Harry! Harry? Oh mein Gott, Harry?!" Harry merkte, wie jemand seine Hand berührte, und wusste instinktiv, dass die Berührung von Remus kam. Er wollte den Händedruck erwidern, doch er konnte sich noch immer nicht rühren. Die Hand verschwand wieder. „_Sie_! (uh-oh, Remus war wütend, das würde etwas geben...) **_Was_**_ haben sie mit Harry gemacht_ ?! Wie _können _sie es **_wagen_** so etwas zu tun?!! Machen sie das **_sofort _**_wieder rückgängig_!!!!" Harry konnte sich lebhaft Remus' Gesichtsausdruck vorstellen und schauderte unweigerlich. Remus war wirklich Angst einflößend wenn er so richtig aufgebracht war. Moment. Warum war Remus hier? Sollte er nicht seit mindestens 2500 Jahren tot sein?! Aber es war gut, ihn zu haben.

Harry versuchte erneut, die Augen zu öffnen und diesmal hatte es funktioniert. Seine Lider flatterten auf und er starrte auf die Szene vor ihm: Mrs. Benson stand mit geweiteten Augen in der Mitte des Raums und schien zu Tode erschreckt zu sein. Remus stand nicht weit von ihm, seine Augen waren kalt und er hatte den Zauberstab erhoben. Die drei Männer, die anwesend gewesen waren, lagen gefesselt und geknebelt, mit Schockzaubern versehen auf dem Boden. Aber das war nicht alles: Remus hatte ihnen eine ganze Anzahl von Flüchen auf den Hals gehext, auf deren Mischung sie nicht sehr gut reagiert hatten und wären wohl auch ohne einen Schockzauber bewusstlos gewesen...

Harry kam nicht umhin zu grinsen. Remus, sein Remus...

Und dann fiel es ihm auf: Er konnte sich bewegen. Dann konnte er doch sicherlich auch sprechen? Er öffnete den Mund. „Re...Remus! Remus! Ich ...bin wach!" Es hatte funktioniert. Ja. Remus drehte sich blitzschnell zu ihm herum. „Harry!", stieß er hervor, bevor er sich auf ihn stürzte. Er schlang seine Arme um Harry und gab ihm einen festen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Re...mus...brau...che...Luf...tt..." Remus ließ ihn schlagartig los. „Tut mir Leid, Gryf... Aber was haben sie mit dir gemacht?! Wie können die nur, das-das... _Warum_ haben sie das gemacht-?" Harry lächelte. Er hatte seinen Remus zurück. „Ich erklär's dir später. Aber hättest du vielleicht die Güte, mich loszubinden? Gute Arbeit übrigens. Mit den Wachen..." Remus errötete. „Danke... ähä...ja, klar mach ich dich los...hehe..." Der Werwolf machte seinen Verlobten von den Fesseln los und sie fielen sich erneut in die Arme und küssten sich sanft. „Chrm, chrm!" Beide schreckten auf. Mrs. Benson hatte sich einigermaßen beruhigt und starrte sie etwas ungläubig an. Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Sie hatte sich täuschend echt nach Professor Umbridge angehört. Dann wurden sie rot. „Ähm... Professor? Könnten wir...nach Hogwarts zurück? In ihr Büro, vielleicht? Ich...äh...wollte Remus erklären... wissen sie...er ist... hat wohl das gleiche erlebt...wie ich...?"

Mrs. Benson runzelte die Stirn. „Und ich verlange auch eine Erklärung...", sagte sie und ihr Ton verriet, dass sie es nicht akzeptieren würde, wenn er um den heißen Brei herumredete... Harry blickte sie an und seufzte. Sie war stur. Am Anfang hatte er sie ja für ein wenig verrückt gehalten, aber das konnte er jetzt nicht mehr sagen. Irgendwie erinnerte sie ihn an ihn selbst. Aber auch an Hermine, Ron, Ginny... über 2500 Jahre in der Zukunft. Das hatte er noch nicht mal in seinen wildesten Träumen geträumt. Er seufzte erneut. „Geht klar. Ähh… Remus?"

„Hm?"

„Denkst du… kann man… hm… Hast du mal probiert mit jemand anderem zu apparieren?"

„Apparieren?", fragte Mrs Benson verwirrt. Remus rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Wie Teleportation. Von einem Ort verschwinden und an einem anderen Ort wieder auftauchen. Mit Magie eben." Die Geschichtslehrerin blickte sie mit geweiteten Augen an. Harry seufzte und blickte sich erneut um. „Wir sollten die anderen befreien… na ja…Was ist, wenn wir jetzt jemanden beim Apparieren mitnehmen, Moony?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und runzelte die Stirn. „So weit ich weiß hat das noch niemand versucht. Ob das funktioniert? Es könnte gefährlich sein. Ich hab keine Ahnung…" Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. „Wir sollten es versuchen, anders kommen wir hier nicht raus…"

Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du vergisst da was, Liebling (Mrs Benson blickte sie verwirrt und geschockt an.). Wie wäre es mit einem Portschlüssel?" Harry wurde blass. „P-Portschlüssel?! Könnten wir nicht… einfach versuchen zu – zu apparieren? Bitte, Remy, du weißt, dass ich Portschlüssel hasse! Ich…-" Remus zog seine Augenbrauen besorgt zusammen. „Harry, das können wir nicht riskieren! Was wenn wir gesplintert werden?! Ein Portschlüssel ist viel sicherer. Es ist doch nur der eine. Bitte! Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt, Gryf!"

Mrs Benson, die bisher nur alles stumm und verwirrt beobachtet hatte, mischte sich nun auch ein. „Könnte mir vielleicht auch mal jemand sagen, über was hier eigentlich diskutiert wird? Wir sollten uns besser beeilen!"

Harry atmete tief durch. „Okay, wir benutzen einen Portschlüssel zu ihrem Büro. Bevor sie fragen: Ein Portschlüssel, das ist meistens etwas unscheinbares, eine alte Zeitung oder so etwas. Wenn man es berührt, dann spürt man ein Ziehen hinterm Bauchnabel und wird dann an sein Ziel transportiert. Verstanden?"

Victoria nickte mit offenem Mund und weit geöffneten Augen. Remus kicherte leicht. „Okay, lasst uns gehen. (Er nahm ein zerrissenes Stück Seil.) _Portus_! Jetzt fassen wir alle das Seil an. Gut. Vier… drei… zwei… eins…!" Sie spürten alle ein (für Harry und Remus vertrautes) Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel...

und fanden sich einige Sekunden später in Victoria Bensons Büro wieder, welches leider nicht ganz leer war. Ricky starrte die drei geschockt an.

Victoria wurde rot. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll hier auf mich warten.", erklärte sie. Remus legte einen Arm um Harry, der immer noch recht bleich aussah. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab – Ricky trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Remus lächelte, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür und rief: „ _Colloportus__!" _ Die Tür verschloss sich von selbst. Das _ist _doch die Wirkung des Spruchs, oder?? Dann sprach er noch einen Schweigezauber über das Zimmer aus und nickte zufrieden. Harry lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Ricky sog scharf die Luft ein. „Ihr… du… Harry… und… was?!"

Harry und Remus lachten. „Wir sind seit über 2500 Jahren verlobt…" „Zwei – ähm – Zweitausendfünfhundert Ja-jahre?!" Ricky blickte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Ähhm, ja, deshalb sind wir hier. Für eine Erklärung… …ja…."

„Was… wollen sie denn nun wissen?", fragte Remus leicht verunsichert. „Unsere Namen?"

„Harry Potter und Remus Lupin. Gestorben vor über 2500 Jahren. Und seltsamerweise in unserem Grab wieder aufgewacht…" „Stimmen die Harry Potter – Chroniken?" „Kommt drauf an, was drin steht…" „Moment." Victoria begann in einer Schublade herumzuwühlen. „Aha! Da ist es!" Sie brachte ein dünnes Buch zum Vorschein. „Hier!" Remus blätterte es durch. „Eine ziemlich _kurze _ Version, aber ja, es stimmt."

„Kann… kann ich jetzt wieder gehen?", fragte Ricky, die unangenehme Stille durchbrechend. „Ja… das darfst du…" Harry nickte und Ricky flüchtete mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck. Harry lächelte leicht und Remus nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. „Ahem!" Harry blinzelte und blickte Victoria mit gerunzelter Stirn an. "Ich verlange jetzt eine Erklärung und ich dulde keinen Aufschub mehr!" Harry schluckte und Remus nickte geschlagen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, Zutzi, jetzt hab ichs doch gesplintert… Hatte keine Zeit mehr, weiter zu schreiben und wollte euch dann doch nicht so warten lassen…

Bitte reviewt!!! Kritik ist erwünscht, wenn konstruktiv, Flames allerdings nicht!


End file.
